Sentinel
by GamerJay
Summary: Being a crime-fighter there's a point when you realize that the deeper you go, the more you start to become something else. No longer the naive superhero you become someone willing to do whatever it takes to make sure justice is done, whatever the cost - to yourself and to those around you. Especially to those around you. HIROGO
_In response to your reviews for Painkiller…_

 _ **cybercorpsnake ~**_ _Thanks, I intend to._

 _ **RGZ Archer ~**_ _Yeah, I'm into the whole Deconstruction trope and I think Big Hero 6 did it well when setting up Hiro's superhero origin. I plan on including a lot of other themes when it comes to crime-fighting._

 _ **BigbyWolf ~**_ _I'm glad you do. ^_^_

 _ **FantasyFreedom ~**_ _Thanks. And I am._

 _ **firecloak ~**_ _Thanks. They do leave a lot out, actually._

 _ **hirogogofanatic ~**_ _Yeah, sucks for them alright. Thanks._

* * *

 **SENCHINERU  
** **センチネル**

 **SENTINEL**

 **Hiro Hamada** yawned; blinking away the tears building in his eyes as he sat perched atop one of the warehouses overlooking the docks, particularly the large modern 21st Century cargo ship. For the first time ever since this whole ugly business started, Hiro Hamada felt stifled inside his purple-tinted Powered Flight Suit, this late afternoon quiet enough for him to hear the whirring mechanical systems within the suit.

"You are displaying early signs of exhaustion, Hiro. Might I suggest after we have completed this mission that you have an early night tonight? You _do_ have to turn a very important assignment tomorrow," Hiro cringed and felt like he could have jumped out of his own suit if he hadn't forgotten that his armored personal 'Healthcare Assistant' was standing by right behind him.

"…yeah, whatever," Hiro replied, half-heartedly as he tried to retain focus. "Just after we-"

He winced when he suddenly heard a familiar voice inside his head, _"Ah, right! The midterms are due in a week!_

 _ **Wasabi**_ _,_ Hiro frowned. _"_ D _on't 'YELL' into the neuralcom. Just imagine yourself speaking norma-"_

" _Yeah, and barely enough time to study for it! What with going after these guys,"_ another more feminine voice was heard in Hiro's head. She then sounded annoyed, _"How long have we been staring at this floating wreck?"_

" _ **GoGo**_ _, relax,"_ Hiro thought, eyes dimmed as he felt himself becoming impatient. " _Those midterms are already aced!"_

" _SURE HAVE!"_ again Hiro winced, this time gritting his teeth as he felt a headache develop from so many loud voices in his mind. _"Besides, taking it to the Suits beats some boring old tests any day!"_

 _ **Fred**_ _, you're the_ _ **only**_ _one not doing any kind of studying, remember?_ Wasabi chimed in, exasperated.

" _Hey, I got a Major in English-"_

" _Ah, remember what Hiro said?"_ another voice, much calmer and somewhat relaxing enough for Hiro to stop grinding his teeth. " _Just 'speak' – air quotes – quietly into the com."_

" _Yeah_ _ **Honey Lemon**_ _, it's giving me a headache,"_ GoGo pointed out. " _The reason why we couldn't just stick to normal radio built into the helmets, Hiro?"_

" _So no one that isn't_ _us_ _can't listen in",_ Hiro replied, transmitting his thoughts of speech through the neural transmitter headset within his helmet towards his team-mates. " _Remember that time when our frequency got hacked?"_

" _THAT was a nightmare. I really don't want these mega-corporations tracing us…especially_ _ **me**_ _. They freak me out more than the Yakuza…and that's saying something,"_ Wasabi sounded a bit fearful. " _How long has Matsuhito being doing this?"_

"Too long," Hiro groaned in frustration, before muttering to himself. "Note to self: _Research_ a _mute_ function for neural-based communicators."

"Noting _…_ ," Baymax announced, raising a finger followed by computerized whirring, much to Hiro's surprise. " _Saved_!"

"…uh, thanks," Hiro replied, unsure.

" _Um…you guys,"_ Honey Lemon sounded nervous. " _I'm looking at quitteeeee the large amount of security where I'm standing."_

"Yeah," Hiro said as he switched the Heads-Up Display in his visor to _SCAN_ mode, detecting fifteen men patrolling the docks and around the warehouses. Individual profiles flashing on his HUD: They were all Yakuza, Arakawa affiliated, carrying mid-21st Century early 20th Century TAR-21bullpup assault rifles – laughably easy to obtain on the black market which was still in operation even after California recovered from the '2nd Big One' ten years ago.

" _Hey my Heads-Up just counted a dozen guys and they're packing some dangerously outdated hardwar_ e," Fred said. _"Like,_ really _dangerous."_

Hiro heard GoGo sigh, _"Thank you Homeland Security. Stalwart as ever."_

" _We're still sticking to the plan, Hiro? Cause' I really don't want all those barrels pointed at us,"_ Wasabi deadpanned in morbid humor. _"And to reiterate, especially ME."_

Hiro glowered, cracked his knuckles and polarized his visor, the green tint shielding his face from view. He balled his left gauntlet into a fist as out the corner of his HUD he noticed ' _SHOCK ARM FULLY CHARGED'._

" _Sure am. Just remember the layout of this place. We take the guys patrolling the docks, we get onboard the boat. If we find what…"_ Hiro paused in his neural communication, looking grim. _"I_ really _hope isn't here and it's all just a big unfunny joke we call the cops and we make sure Matsuhito can't do anything to cover anything up."_

(BH6)

"Oh, wonderful; _little man_ …"

Ducking behind some steel containers in his green super suit including the new mouth-covering guard that resembled a Samurai's menpō , Wasabi peeked over to see one of the guards lighting a cigarette before continuing on his patrol route. Pressing his back that much harder against the corner Wasabi took deep, slow breaths, recalling the previous times he was able to get the drop someone without using his plasma blade; and in the process recall that _one_ time he accidentally caused actual _bodily_ harm with his blades…

"Don't go _there_ , don't go _there_ ," Wasabi muttered to himself. "Deep breaths, _deeeeeppppp_ breaths…" Breathing in and out, he relaxed. "Ok, you got _this_. Just sneak up behind him, inch one of your blade near his throat, tell him to drop his gun then ask him where the rest of his buddies are. Yep," He smiled, feeling confident. "You got this, _Wasabi_."

He groaned and smacked his forehead, realizing he just referred to himself as _Wasabi_.

"One time…that _one_ time…"

" **Nē!" (1)**

Wasabi instinctively activated his arm-mounted plasma blades and spun around, eyes closed and feeling humiliated that he was got caught. Hearing the sound of plasma cutting through cast iron and crome molly steel. he dared to open them again and seeing two shocked Yakuza holding their rifles, sans the smoking barrels of their guns that laid on the ground at their feet. Wasabi and the Yakuza did a double take between the gun barrels on the ground and each other.

"Umm...YEAH!" Wasabi swung his blades around in an attempt to intimidate the guards. "Can't sneak up on me, ha!"

Click!

He forgot about the guard he had been ghosting having heard all the commotion and was now aiming his rifle at his back.

"Uh… _crap_ …" he sighed, again closing his eyes as he raised his arms in surrender.

"Jigoku wa kono kansui wa daredesu ka?!" **(2)** the armed Yakuza exclaimed to his friends, who dropped their sliced rifles and reached the handguns that had holstered in their jumps. He thought he saw something _yellow_ barrelling down towards him at incredible and he cried out in English, "Hey, what…?"

Wasabi's eyes flew open, and widened in surprise as he quickly ducked his head; just in time for a spinning yellow disc the size of small bicycle wheel skim past his head and make impact with the Yakuza's head, knocking right him off his feet as it bounced off his forehead and went straight for the other two Yakuza, their pistols flying out of their hands as they too were each laid out in rapid succession. The disc then returned to its owner – a petite young woman in a yellow-and-black suit whose helmet visor was colored black, to better shield her identity.

A precaution she and other members of the team had decided to take following the first month of their superhero escapades.

"You missed _one_ ," GoGo Tomago snapped her fingers and pointed to the Yakuza behind Wasabi.

The melee fighter wondered if she had just knocked those three Yakuza into a coma, "Yeah, my bad."

Spinning the wheel on her wrist in anticipation, GoGo concentrated on using the new neural-transmitter built into her helmet.

" _Hey Fred, I think I noticed a couple more heading our way just around the corner,"_ GoGo said. Her eyes dimmed, _Right..._ _near_ _where you're_ hiding _._

"… _."_

 _GoGo frowned and she added warningly, "Fred?"_

" _Sorry...ESP communication. So CYBERPUNK it's_ _ **AWESOME**_ _!"_ Fred bellowed excitedly, both GoGo and Wasabi sharing an eyeroll. _"Oh, yeah, sorry._ _Yep, got an angle on those gangsters right now._ _Got a couple new moves I wanna try out."_

Wasabi face palmed and turned his attention back to the three unconscious gangsters GoGo just laid out. His eyes widened and he couldn't stop himself from smirking appreciatively.

"Yeah, I am _that_ good," GoGo pointed out, smiling behind her visor.

(BH6)

Around the corner two more Yakuza heard the commotion.

"You hear that?" the first one said, gripping his rifle tightly.

"Yeah," his buddy adjusted his glasses and with a sneer he pulled a handgun out his vest and cocked it before spiting the toothpick in his mouth out. "Right round the corner! GO!"

Passing by a dumpster against the warehouse wall they stopped when heard something move inside it. Turning around to face, they immediately pointed their guns at it, only for the lids to burst open…

"RAAAARGGGGGGH!"

…and something that looked like a guy in a blue Japanese kaiju burst out wailing and surprising the he two gangsters before grabbing them by the sides of their heads…

" **DOUBLE HEADSLAM!"**

...and smacking their heads together where they crumpled down onto the ground in an unconscious heap (2). Fred then jumped out of the dumpster, making enough noise in the process that another Yakuza tore out of the side door leading into the warehouse. Fred immediately opened up with his flamethrower before the Yakuza could pull out his gun and level it, the thug screaming in panic as dropped his gun and backed away, where he tripped over and fell onto his back.

Fred grinned, "Now for the patented… **LEAPING GROUND PUNCH!"**

And Fred leapt in after him, the Yakuza silenced mid-scream as a clawed fist made contact with his head and he became still.

(BH6)

"Hey Daisuke? Eiichi? Suri? Kobe?! ANYONE?!"

Getting up from his chair in the warehouse's break room another Yakuza tapped his phone headset repeatedly, grabbing his python revolver off the table as four other guards sitting down watched him.

"Guys outside aren't reporting back," he declared. "And Matsuhito's coming by to pick up the goods in fifteen minutes. C'mon!"

Weapons drawn, the other Yakuza followed their revolver-wielding 'big brother' towards the staircase leading down into the warehouse. And just as they were able to set foot off the stairs they just barely noticed several multicolored chemical balls landing at their feet and blanketing them in a cloud of so many bright colors it resembled an rainbow slash LSD trip. Left coughing and splattering the revolver Yakuza was the first to be stumble out of the cloud, only to feel something hit his legs and feet, and was left horrified to see an rapidly hardening pinkish foam immobilizing him.

"NANI?" **(3)** he cried out in terror.

"Hey, _up_ here!"

He looked up to see a young long-blonde haired woman wearing what looked like reddish pink armor/miniskirt ensemble carrying a large purse standing on top of a shipping container. Her helmet's visor was painted light red, preventing him from seeing her face. Gritting his teeth and afraid that just staring at her would make him puke rainbows it looked so girly he levelled his revolver at her. She quickly hurled another pink chem-ball at him, hitting his hand and encasing it and his revolver foam before he had the chance to pull the trigger.

She leapt down from the container, pushing buttons on her purse as the four remaining Yakuza managed to get clear from the cloud and notice her approaching them. With near perfect accuracy Honey Lemon hurled ice-based chem-balls at their hands and feet, tripping them all up and causing them to all stumble into one another and collapse into a heap on the ground, completely immobilized.

"And not a single shot, either!" Honey Lemon exclaimed, sounding all chirpy.

Stepping onto a discarded assault rifle, Honey Lemon grimaced and picked it up. The guards all froze and held their breaths as she seemingly waved it towards them, only to eject the magazine from the Tavor then quickly removing the trigger. Knowing there was still a bullet in the chamber she put back down.

"You guys know these things are dangerous, _right_?" she asked the utterly gobsmacked Yakuza thugs. "Ever thought about a career change?"

After such a laidback inquiry Honey Lemon smirked at her handiwork, but her revelry proved short lived when the still standing lead Yakuza cursed as he struggled against the hardening foam, "You dumb blonde _gaijin_ bitch!" He struggled against his bonds, "The second I get this crap off I swear I'm gonna-"

She dimmed her eyes and tapped her left hand; a light mechanical whir could be heard before she stretched her wrist towards him.

" _That_ wasn't nice," Honey Lemon huffed, no longer in good humor. "Not nice _at all_."

As the Yakuza opened his mouth to retort a cloud of pinkish chemical was released from a tube from underneath her hand and right into the Yakuza's face. The thug coughed out loud, his eyes immediately watering as the chemicals burned his eyes. Just as he was about to scream he sounded like he was choking right before he passed out, still standing. No longer in a good mood, Honey Lemon turned to leave and meet up with the others, careful not to run into any more patrolling Yakuza and wondering if they've already been dispatched.

She remembered: Besides irritating the eyes the new knockout gas was supposed to have side effects. Matter of fact, she _did_ check. When that thug wakes up he'll be pulling bugs out of his ears there _aren't_ there for a week.

(BH6)

Ducking behind another shipping crate on the other side of the warehouse the Yakuza frantically reached for his cellphone, immediately hitting SHIGURU in his Address Book and couldn't help but count the seconds it took to ring.

"C'mon, answer dammit!" he exclaimed desperately at his cell. "Friggin' superheroes pick the best time to drop in, I swear to-"

 _Un, Ando? Do no yōna jigoku wa, anata ga watashi o yonde yatte imasu ka?_ **(4)**

The Yakuza smiled widely with joy, but it proved short lived as he was about to answer when suddenly his call got cut off , the sound of a dial-tone piercing his eardrums and nearly causing him to drop his cellphone in horror. He did however when the shipping container he was standing behind was suddenly lifted off the ground, the sound of glass cracking and the dial tone cut off abruptly.

He turned around to see Baymax holding the crate above his head with both arms, beside him was Hiro whose right arm was whirring and shimmering with electricity. Ando reached for his holster as Hiro charged forward, stretching right palm forward towards the Yakuza's left leg and 5,000 volts coursed up the leg and causing the thug to spasm violently before crumbling to the ground, immobilizing him but leaving him conscious.

"Subject has been temporarily immobilized," Baymax said, looking down at Hiro. "Stun Arm upgrade is a success."

"Sure is," Hiro replied satisfied.

The sound of wheels burning against the asphalt drew their attention and they turned too late to see a Four-Wheel Drive bearing down toward Hiro, the last three remaining Yakuza having planned to just simply escape changing their minds and deciding to run the closest do-gooder into the asphalt. Just as Baymax dropped the shipping container and an attempt to grab Hiro and shield him from the oncoming vehicle…

"HEADS UP, HIRO!"

…GoGo's disc skimmed past both wheels, blowing them both out and sending the jeep into a spin, right past Hiro and Baymax and smashing into the warehouse. GoGo decelerated and stopped right beside Hiro and Baymax, catching the disc as it returned to her. Though they couldn't see her face they could her pop her gum from behind her visor.

She depolarized her visor, letting them see her seemingly bored expression.

"Nice save, GoGo," Hiro chuckled nervously, his own visor depolarized so that she could see his own toothy, uncertain smile. He then realized that the jeep that had just slammed into the warehouse wall was completely mangled and felt a nervous chill, "Hey, are those guys still _alive_?"

"They kinda' brought it on themselves, Hiro," GoGo replied, seemingly unfazed and making Hiro feel all that more nervous.

(BH6)

Those four Yakuza in the car _were_ badly injured, but alive. After Baymax treated their wounds, making sure their broken bone wouldn't pierce their organs and stabilized, they were tied up along with all the other dock guards that the gang had each incapacitated, leaving them bound, gagged or otherwise immobilized via Honey Lemon's chem-foam within the warehouse. Baymax closed the door into the warehouse as they turned towards the cargo ship still docked.

"So what are we looking at, Baymax?" Hiro asked.

"Scanning…" Baymax's scanners whirred as they went over the cargo ship, the results appearing on everyone's Heads-Up Displays. "Cargo ship registration number _IMO 734281_ under Captain Hugo McIrving. McIrving: Suspected by international authorities on charges of involvement in human trafficking in South America, Ukraine and Japan with connections to various criminal organizations including Yakuza and Russian mob. No convictions due to lack of evidence."

"Lack of evidence? He didn't sink a boatload full of human cargo just to cover his ass, did he?" GoGo asked.

A picture of McIrving appeared on their HUDS including relevant information beside it. He looked the stereotypical sea-captain: Caucasian with a brown-colored beard wearing a blue Merchant Navy uniform. The small on his face made Hiro shiver, that someone that appeared to be friendly could commit such horrible crimes – human lives for _cash_.

"I know why," Fred exclaimed, trying not to sound excited that that subject of 'human traffic' had _enhanced_ his whole superhero experience. "Matsuhito's megacorporation all-encompassing influence goes as far as Homeland Security itself!"

"We gathered, Fred," Wasabi hissed, miffed that seemingly _nothing_ bothered Fred anymore, not even the fact they staring at a cargo boat probably filled with trafficked people. "So...uh…Baymax? Anyone onboard?"

" _Scanning_ …"

Everyone present tensed as Baymax thermal imaging scanners linked to their HUDS saw close to a _several dozen_ bodies in the ship's hold, nearly crammed together like sardines. About thirty more were on the decks above, moving _freely_ – the ship's crew, smaller than expected probably due to the more automated Artificial Intelligence-driven systems onboard said modern cargo ship and all probably waiting for the order to start offloading their 'cargo.'

Hiro felt the tension lessen when he felt GoGo's affectionately rub shoulders with him as she stepped in front of him. She cracked her knuckles, "Say, how long we took securing the dock? Anyone keep count?"

"About five minutes," Honey Lemon checked her watched, having kept count to see how well their teamwork would play out after a solid year crime-fighting. She wasn't disappointed, taking pride in how far they have all come.

"What, you wanna try _breaking_ that record?" Wasabi asked. "On board a ship with a crew of _thirty_?"

Hiro smirked, "I'm game."

(BH6)

Four minutes and _fifty-nine_ seconds later Hiro was standing in the bridge of the cargo ship and feeling a sense of schadenfreude as he watched Baymax slam Captain McIrving onto the ground with his left hand, the side of his face pushed into the steel floor as his hat bounced some feet away. The rest of the crew were already incapacitated thanks to GoGo and Baymax, either slumped over their consoles each brandishing a considerable amount of bruising thanks to GoGo's disk or hogtied on the ground, tapes over their mouths as they struggled desperately against their bonds.

The crew of the _SS Lakeshire,_ Registration Number _IMO 734281_ had all heard stories of San Fransokyo's soc-called 'superheroes', dubbed _**Big Hero 6**_ by the media and their exploits all around and outside the city, and they had all thought it had been a load of crock . And in the span of nearly five minutes their ship had been boarded, their armed guards caught off guard, the bridge seized, their 'cargo' was about to be _seized_ and they were all probably going to be doing time in an American prison. And they've all heard the stories about _American_ prisons.

That is if the people who had contracted them in the first place to deliver their cargo decided to let them _live_.

"You fuckin' do-gooders don't know who you're messin' with here!" Captain McIrving looked up from the floor and spat at Hiro, who thought his British accent didn't make him sound all that intimidating when angry.

"Actually, we do," Hiro said matter-of-factly. "Arawkawa-kai _and_ Matsuhito Combine.

"Some really, _really_ bad people," GoGo added.

McIrving's eyes widened, "You sound like a bunch of snot-nosed _kids_." He glared harder, "Doesn't matter. Those corporate bastards are gonna erase _ALL_ our sorry arses!"

Hiro and GoGo glimpsed at each other. GoGo simply shrugged.

"Like they already haven't _tried_ ," she replied stepping up to him. She then crouched down so that they were face-to- visor. "As for the Combine coming after _you_ , you come clean to the cops, tell them _EVERYTHING_ about you working for the Combine and what they've been doing and they'll probably find some way to stave off your _impending_ death sentence."

"Eh?" Hiro turned to GoGo.

"Didn't do the research?" GoGo looked up at Hiro and Baymax. "Human trafficking's a capital crime now."

"That is correct," Baymax informed them, McIrving now actually shaking in fear beneath him. "In response to mounting pressure from international human rights organizations the penalties regarding the trafficking of humans in demand for live test subjects in illegal research in Asia were changed two year ago."

"Yeah, and I'm sure the coppers'll appreciate a bunch of college nerds showin' them up for the incompetent turds they are too," McIrving growled.

"Minimum one year in prison or a fine of one-thousand dollars for _vigilantism_ ," Baymax said.

"And human traffickers get the chair. Big difference," GoGo interjected. She noticed a small puddle growing from McIrving pants as if the reality if his predicament just sank in. She made a sound of disgust and stood up. "Feh, yeah. _I'd_ react that way if I realized I made the wrong career choice."

She then walked over towards one of the consoles, pulling the unconscious crewman slumped over it and plugging in a USB. "How's everyone _else_ doing?"

" _Wasabi? Fred? Honey Lemon?"_ Hiro neural-spoke.

" _Few guys with guns on my level,"_ Fred reported. Smug, he finished, _"One of them actually dropped his gun at the sight of me and shot the guy next to him in the foot. Took his friends done; they're_ _ **out**_ _like the fixtures in the Nerd Lab."_

" _One of them shot_ _ **himself**_ _?"_ Honey Lemon questioned, concerned. _"Is he ok?"_

" _Err…he's fine,"_ Fred replied unsure. _"Actually…lemme' just check-"_

Hiro frowned, _"Honey Lemon?"_

" _Oh, it's all fine on my deck,"_ Honey Lemon replied. _"Guards sticking to the walls and they're trying to break free."_

" _They won't, right?"_ Wasabi asked cautiously. _"I mean, not like I'm worried or anything."_

GoGo sighed impatiently, _Wasabi!_

" _EVERYTHING'S under control!"_ Wasabi exclaimed rapidly. _"They were carrying some pretty big guns but they didn't see me creep up on them and-"_

" _Just wait there, Wasabi,"_ Hiro interjected. _"We'll head down to the hold together. Fred?"_

"… _yeah…gimme a minute…"_ Fred sounded a bit rushed. _"Juuuuussssst gotta take care of something first."_

"…" Hiro raised an eyebrow. He sighed and shook his head, _"Just be quick. We got at least ten minutes-"_

"The time it will take for the police to arrive here will be approximately _eight_ minutes," Baymax interjected out loud.

"What?!" McIrving cried. "The hell you talking about ya' boltheap?!"

"Perfect," Hiro smiled. "Play _it_."

"Contacting San Fransokyo Police Department," Baymax stated. " _Playback_ initialized…"

 _Hello you have reached the San Fransokyo Police Emergency Line-"_ a female operator said.

 _HELLO?! Y-yeah, look-"_ Baymax played a recording ofHoney Lemon's voice, the pitch just slightly altered. _I just heard, like, guns at the old factory docks. There's guys running around and there's blood…oh God…_

 _Calm down, ma'am. I need you to calm._

 _I gotta get outta here-_

The recording abruptly came to a stop as Baymax hung up on the 911 operator.

" _Right,"_ Hiro nodded and waved towards the stairs leading down below towards the lower decks. _"GoGo?"_

Yanking the USB out of the console, GoGo waved it about then she pocketed it, _"We're good to go. I'll keep an eye on things up here."_

Hiro just held his gaze, _"You sure?"_

Somehow he could sense that GoGo was smiling at him with her eyes narrowed dangerously, and _teasingly_.

" _Yeah. Now get moving."_

Despite his visor still polarized Hiro returned the smile he thought GoGo was giving him and scuttled off along with Baymax to join the other down below, making a mental note to install miniature cameras so that they can all see each other's faces on their HUDS. GoGo watched them go, _rare_ concern plastered on her face. _Rare_ in that she always knew Hiro… _everyone_ always got out of whatever screwed up scenario they always wander in, but this time there was something off about their latest operation.

'Well of course,' she thought snidely. 'Never had human traffickers pull up at San Fransokyo before.'

All this McIrving watched the two of them, wondering why they had just been _staring_ at one another, the petite yellow crime-fighter still looking in the direction the kid had left. She smirked, "What, he's your boyfriend or somethin'?" He suddenly became disgusted, "Shit I've heard of women liking them young-?"

He suddenly felt GoGo's heel on the back of his head, squashing his face back into the steel.

"Keep talking," GoGo said, cracking her knuckles. "You _might_ actually start to piss me off.

Despite the obvious pain and discomfort he was in, McIrving forced out with a grin, "Hope you had a good, _hard_ look at his backside cause' that'll be probably the last time you see it."

(BH6)

Fred was quietly cursing at himself as he struggled to tie the torn piece of another thug's shirt tightly with his slightly oversized claws/hands around the thug that had accidentally shot the other in the foot when the kaiju-inspired superhero surprised them, biting his lip and wincing lightly as the thug screamed in agony and tried to kick Fred away.

"The fuck is wrong with you, freak?!" the British-sounding thug shrieked. "First you got me shot and _now_ you're trying to help me?!"

"Hey, normally these things don't happen when _heroes_ are involved, ok?" Fred shouted back, quickly kicking the gun away from the thug as he tried to reach for it and got up in the trafficker's face, hoping that it would discourage him from trying to be hostile. "So why don't you just chill out already-"

The thug suddenly went white as a sheet at the sight of Fred and passed out.

" _Fred, what's keeping you, man?"_ he heard Wasabi call out to him. _"All available hands at the door outside the hold_ _ **immediately**_ _!"_

" _On my way,"_ Fred tried to sound upbeat, trying to ignore the blood all over his suit.

(BH6)

Hiro, Baymax, Wasabi and Honey Lemon were already waiting outside the door at the bottom deck which would lead down into the hold. When they saw Fred approaching them they noticed something was off. _Really_ off.

"FRED?! Is that blood?" Honey Lemon shrieked as she pointed at the crimson blotch on his suit.

"Relax, it's not mine," Fred pulled his helmet down to see his reassuring smile. "Remember the guy that got shot in the leg?"

"He's not dead, is he?" Wasabi asked cautiously.

"Nah," Fred flexed his bloodied hands. "That First Aid class they made us take in high school wasn't a waste of time after all." His smile faded, "Say, does anyone knows what's good for getting blood out?"

Hiro swallowed, unnerved at the sight of blood. Shaking his head he polarized his visor and turned to Baymax and pointed a thumb at the keypad next to the door.

"Baymax."

Placing his hand over the 9 digit keypad Baymax imputed the 2 million of 1 billion possible combinations in the manner of ten-seconds until the light above it flashed green and the locks retracted, the door swinging open to reveal a pitch dark room. Pitch dark, and _silent_ …

" _Hey, I'm feeling something ominous,"_ they heard GoGo in their heads. _"What are you staring at?"_

" _The hold,"_ Hiro replied. He turned to Baymax, "Baymax, _lights_."

Baymax stepped through the doorway, lowering his head as he stepped through as his body glowed; shining on the faces of several dozen, frightened and shivering people packed against each like sardines within several large cages situated against the walls opposite the other. Reaching for the light switch Baymax turned the lights on within the hold, letting Hiro, Fred, Honey Lemon and Wasabi see the latest atrocity factory that was Matsuhito Combine 's involvement in human trafficking – the 'cargo' a combination of Chinese and Korean diaspora, men women and children.

"Scanning…" Baymax said, his scanners sweeping over the human 'cargo'. "47 cases of dehydration, 54 counts of malnutrition, irregular heartbeats-"

"Hey Hiro, I really wish you _were_ joking," Wasabi weakly forced out over Baymax, seeing Hiro depolarize his visor so everyone could see how distraught he appeared. "So what now?"

Hiro swallowed with uncertainty. With grim determination he polarized his visor and answered, "We let them out-"

Suddenly panicked screaming was heard way at the back of the cages, forcing the team to spring into action as they saw several people pushing up against the bars desperate to get away from whatever was in there with them. Baymax quickly reached for the padlocks and tore it off, forcing the door open, the heroes immediately hit by an tidal wave of screaming, fleeing people.

"Hey, watch it! Calm down…CALM DOWN!" Wasabi shouted as he fought to not be trampled underneath them. "Can anyone speak…whatever _they're_ saying?"

"I think I'm hearing some Chine…err I mean _Cantonese_ ," Honey Lemon said.

"Lěngjìng xiàlái dàjiā. Zěnmeliǎo?" **(5)** Baymax engaged his translation circuits and asked calmly.

"Yīgè guàiwù! Tāmen bǎ wǒmen hé tāmen tóng wǒmen jǐ yīgè guàiwù!" **(6)** a young woman screamed, pointing towards the cage rapidly emptying itself, towards someone sitting in the corner in the fetal position covered in a tattered cloak and shivering."

"What?" Hiro cried as he felt people shove push past him towards the exit and trying not to get knocked down. "What's she saying, Baymax? I heard 'guàiwù' twice!"

Baymax narrowed his eyes and quietly performed another scan. The person sitting in the corner just happened to have all manner of mechanical systems haphazardly wired together and implanted within him from the bottom of his gut all the wall to the top of his head, steel lining his arms and hands and entire ribcage as if it were an endoskeleton. Not to mention that both his eyes were replaced with bionics.

Fred's eyes shrank to the size of pinpricks, "Balls…"

The _cyborg_ head shot up, revealing glowing red eyes underneath his hood and the distinct sound of mechanical whirring was heard just before the screaming in the hold from the refugees intensified that much more…

(BH6)

" _Oh crap. Ohcrapohcrapohcrapohcrap…EVERYONE GET DOWN!"_

GoGo's eyes widened, _"Wasabi?"_ She gasped lightly before crying out loud, "HIRO?!"

McIrving smirked up at the rapidly distressing GoGo, "I _should've_ mentioned that little _surprise_ my bosses threw in with the cargo…"

Suddenly the ship was wracked by tremors nearly sending GoGo off her feet. Grabbing a nearby terminal for leverage, the sounds of steel being twisted below her audible enough to send a chill down her spine, right before and explosion tore through the side of the ship. She glimpsed out of the window to see screaming refugees running out the side doors and jumping over the side and into the water much to her bewilderment.

"Heh…hope they can swim..." McIrving scoffed.

Gritting her teeth angrily GoGo grabbed McIrving, hoisted him up by the shoulders and slammed him into the consoles, the back of his head cracking the screen and causing him to bellow in pain.

"What the _hell_ have you got down there with those people?!" GoGo snarled. "You sick ass-!"

" _BAYMAX, LOOK OUT! BLOCK! BLOOCCCKKKKKKKK!_

"Hiro! _"_

Loud screeching metal assaulted her eardrums followed by the sound of water rushing into the hull right after more tremors knocked her right down, and out the corner of her eyes she noticed Baymax being blasted out of the side of the ship and back onto the docks, smashing through several steel containers and into the warehouse.

" _GOGO! GET OFF THE BOAT! LIKE,_ _ **NOW**_ _!"_ Honey Lemon screeched in her mind.

Several more rumblings later and the cargo ship began to sink, water flowing through the gigantic hull left in the hull. GoGo turned towards the door leading out of the bridge and outside and McIrving remembered that he, and _only_ he – as in just _him_ and not the rest of his crew – remembered he was still tied up on the floor, the back of his head bleeding as he felt a concussion.

"HEY! DON'T FORGET ABOUT _ME_!" McIrving exclaimed up them. "DO-GOODER BITCH!"

GoGo depolarized her visor just so McIrving could see her chilling, piercing glare send chills up his spine.

"That's the smartest idea I've heard all day. _Forgetting_ you I mean…"

(SSJNYH)

Pushing himself up off the warehouse floor Baymax felt the rubble roll off his back before standing up, his partially damaged, erratic sensors managing to pinpoint the cyborg clawing its own way out of the rubble just ahead of him. When he had felt the cybernetic aberration's fists against his chest his sensors detected that it's bone density was at least a _thousand_ times stronger than normal for a human being; couple with the cybernetics grafted onto it it would explain how it was able to punch him clear through the hull of the still-sinking cargo ship. And would he have the proper biological and mental inclinations he would be feeling fear right now – for the Matsuhito Combine's research has to be _biological_ as well as cybernetic for them to produce such an unnatural specimen.

But right now, more than over, he hoped he was feeling _horror_. Horror when he realized several people had gotten in the way when the cyborg first attacked, and would have probably been killed when they gotten caught in between him and the hull when he had been punched through it. The same kind of alien feeling when Hiro had removed his Healthcare Chip months earlier and he couldn't stop himself from attempting to murder Callaghan. Yes, _murder_. Not _kill_ – _**murder**_!

And the cyborg just _murdered_ several innocent people that were going to be sold to Matsuhito to continue their sick research. So Baymax felt justified when he suddenly aimed and launched a rocket-propelled fist at the cyborg as it dug itself out of the rubble and sent it through the wall of the warehouse, leaving another hole through it.

" _BAYMAX!"_ he heard Hiro screamed into his com. "BAYMAX?! COME IN!"

"Hiro," Baymax calmly replied. "Cargo vessel's structural integrity has been compromised. You must evacuate the cargo ship as quickly as possible."

" _Oh good, you're alright,"_ Hiro sounded relieved, but was in full panic mode again. _"Y-yeah, waters pouring in and we're trying to get these people off the ship as quickly as we- oh God Baymax, those people got caught-"_

"It is not your fault," Baymax assured him, right before he narrowed his eyeports, his vision turning red as he _manually_ disabled a _few_ critical parts of his Healthcare Chip – namely the violence inhibitors. "And I will make certain the one responsible will never hurt another innocent."

" _Baymax, what are you-?"_

Baymax cut the link, raising his left arm up in time for his left hand to return and reattach itself to the stub. Charging outside the warehouse he saw the ship slowly beginning to disappear into the water. Remembering there were still people trapped in there and turned towards the sinking wreck, but was forced to side-step to the right to the avoid the cyborg – bones and metal jutting out of teared , bleeding skin and half of its face peeled away to reveal its robotically-infused skull – as it threw a right hook. More than ready this time Baymax extended his left palm and blocking it. Closing his fingers around the cyborg's fist he jabbed he delivered a knife blow right to the side of its neck shattering it enough so that it could no longer support the head. The sound of bone shattering was horrific to the ears, or Baymax's audio sensors in his case, leaving the cyborg gasping as its head fell lopsided from the neck.

(BH6)

Hiro came close to hyperventilating as he weakly gripped the rusted ladder at the side of the dock and hoisted himself up out of the water, his suit feeling heavy from waterlog, knowing there were refugees still in the water that he could have let pass by him and get themselves out but he thought he was going to drown once his strength gave up from frantically keeping his head above water due to the weight of his suit. Though his helmet was sealed to prevent any kind of leakage, it wouldn't do him much good once the weight of his suit brought him down to the seabed and the time it would take to disengage his suit and begin swimming to the service he would already drown.

The images of those poor refugees being crushed between Baymax and the ship's hull as the cyborg punched him right out of the ship were burnt completely into his mind, and the still crying refugees desperately swimming away from the sinking refuge just made it worse. Looking around, he couldn't see GoGo, Fred, Honey Lemon or Wasabi anywhere, having gotten separated from them in the confusion of getting off the ship and started to feel terrified…

"HIRO! GRAB MY HAND…"

…at least until he felt Wasabi reach for his hand and lift him up onto the dock, where he saw Fred and Honey Lemon else was waiting for him, each helping to pull refugees out of the water and relieved that it looked like that was all of them , the ones that _didn't_ get caught between Baymax and the ship's hull. Suddenly feeling claustrophobic Hiro tore his helmet off, his hair damp with sweat and he found himself struggling to catch a breath from panic. He felt that much fearful when he couldn't see GoGo anywhere.

"GoGo?"

"Yeah?"

He turned his head to see GoGo, also with her helmet off, standing above a wet, thoroughly gagged and unconscious McIrving. A relieved smile threatened to split his face until he realized…

"McIrving?"

It was _just_ McIrving that was off the ship. He turned back to the cargo ship to see that it was still sinking, and the thugs that they had incapacitated, bound and gagged were _still_ on board.

"Crap, the rest of those thugs are still on board!" Fred exclaimed, alarmed. "Still tied up. Gonna drown."

GoGo shook her head, frowning, "Nothing we can do now."

"What?" Honey Lemon was understandably alarmed by her friend's nonchalance towards loss of life, even if they were their enemies. "GoGo-"

Hiro felt compelled to add to the argument when they and the frightened refugees turned to see the cyborg getting blown out of the warehouse via rocket fist, Baymax stepping out and reattaching his fist right before dodging a left hook from the cyborg and countering with a knife blow to the neck, the sound of bone audible for them all to hear and the way the cyborg head dangled from his body without it's spine to support it. Charging the electric stun unit in his wrist he immediately ran towards the fray when he saw that cyborg was still alive, grabbing its head with his right hand to support it as its left hand convulsed and very messily produced a gun barrel that protracted out of his palm.

GoGo was quick to follow, already launching both her discs at the cyborg. It turned his head towards both heroes heading in his direction and the discs spinning towards them and immediately discharged bursts of glaring, bright plasma that reduced the discs to ash, backing itself into Baymax and delivering an elbow strike to the chest, denting his armor inward and knocking him down just in time to avoid Hiro's electric shock, quickly countering with swinging its sharp looking plasmacannon barrel at Hiro's arm…

"ARGH!"

…cutting through the armor and leaving a gash across his arm, causing him to drop down to one knee as he cradled his bleeding arm and stopping himself from going into shock. Gritting her teeth vehemently GoGo at the sight of this thing hurting Hiro she ran circles around the monster as it charged it's plasmacannon and fired repeatedly, only stopping when the speed junkie dropped to her knees, skidded up to the cyborg and performed a leg sweep, knocking the cyborg of its feet and sending it flat on his back. With a snort she finished by delivering delivered a kick aimed at the cyborg's dangling neck, the wheel on her legs spinning fast enough to sever the head completely from the neck and body before bringing her foot back and , with a cry of might, punted the head clear away from the body and _towards_ Wasabi.

"HEY! NOT TO _ME_!" Wasabi exclaimed horrified as the head sailed towards him. "NOT TO…AW DAMMIT!"

He sliced the head in half with his plasma blades, blood, grey matter and machine spraying all over. He quickly got over the shook when the noticed the cyborg was _still_ moving, immediately reaching for Hiro and grabbing his throat only for the boy genius to glared angrily down at him, overcharge his wrist and deliver a powerful voltage blast the ran through the cyborg's entire endoskeleton shortening out all mechanical systems, causing some to blow out leaving holes all over the body, then silence as it finally shut down.

But Hiro wasn't satisfied.

"Baymax."

Grabbing GoGo's hand she helped him up they stepped away just as his robot, now carrying a large steel container, waddled towards the cyborg's corpse and promptly dropped on top of it, confirming that the abomination was now dead. Smiling with relief Hiro struggled to keep his eyes open as Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Fred ran to catch up to them.

"I don't think it's getting out from under all _that_ steel," Fred commented.

They then heard the distant sounds of sirens, turning to see warning lights belonging to the San Fransokyo Emergency Services approaching from the hills towards the docks.

" _Annnndddd_ that's our cue to leave," Honey Lemon said, forcing herself to sound chirpy and upbeat in an effort to keep morale up. "Guys?"

"Yeah. Baymax!" Hiro exclaimed. "Time to go!"

Baymax warmed up his flight boosters as Hiro attached himself to his back and locked in, followed by the others as they blasted off from the ground, Hiro giving a reassuring salute to the refugees left below ground, confident that the police wouldn't allow Matsuhito private army to do anything to them once the cops arrived and leaving the corporation to explain _what_ and _why_ they were doing here. As for McIrving he didn't care what happened to him, whether Matsuhito would arrive first and off him for failure or the police would beat them to him and take him into custody.

Either way, time to go.

Once they were a safe distance heading back towards the city and Fred's house, Hiro glimpsed behind him to see both the police and Matsuhito's goons arrive at the docks at roughly the same time. If Matsuhito was going to try and get away with the refugees in full view of the law, well…their mission to bring Matsuhito Combine down was good as accomplished.

"That _could've_ gone better!" Wasabi exclaimed, frightened that they were flying more than they were once again nearly killed. "People…don't usually die during these things, right? Right?!"

GoGo sighed angrily, "Matsuhito's thugs? They made their choice and they paid for it. _We_ didn't kill them, the company's little science project did."

"…that doesn't make me feel any better," Honey Lemon muttered. "Especially those poor people in the hold-"

"We did what we could," Hiro said, again wincing from his wound. " _Again_ , blame Matsuhito."

"We should've done _better_ -"

"It's always 'we should've done better'," Wasabi pointed out.

In a random moment of clarity, Fred said, "It burns me that those corporate fatcats are gonna spin this whole thing, you know?" Exasperated, he added, "Sweep it all under the rug, just _like_ in the movies."

"I hear that," Wasabi replied, bitterly. "Probably claim credit for saving those people Something like…." Changing his voice to emulate the CEO of Matsuhito, "'Oh, my _private army_ was just out trying to terminate some superheroes for knowing too much about our illegal Recently-Banned-By-Congress genetics slash cybernetics research and we were in the neighborhood-'"

"At least _Arakawa-kai's_ going down for good!" Honey cut in, trying to sound upbeat. "There is no way are they going to get back up from _this_."

Hiro smirked, especially as Baymax said, "Massive damage to Arakawa Group's public image through its connections to human trafficking, and Matsuhito Combine's severance of all ties, denial of any involvement and public denouncement of the group, is highly probable. _Sosei,_ or _President,_ Hori will face twenty-five years _minimum_ and the Arakawa Group will be fractured as they attempt to reorganize themselves."

"And that'll leave _Takahashi_ as the largest gang in the city," Honey said.

"Joy… _more_ Yakuza," GoGo rolled her eyes. Narrowing her eyes, she addressed Hiro, "Isn't your _girlfriend_ Takahashi?"

"Wha-what?!" Hiro cried. "You mean _Kimi_?"

"Yeah, feels like we're in a _real_ cyberpunk story now, huh?" Fred's enthusiasm toward their predicament was beginning to grate on Hiro. "Yakuza, big evil corporations, cyborgs-"

He paused, eyebrows raised when he noticed another _trope_.

"… _anti-heroes_."

GoGo sighed and rolled her eyes in realization. Looking over at Hiro and making sure her visor was depolarized to make sure Hiro saw how concerned she looked she asked, "How are _you_ doing, Hiro? I swear things are getting viler each time-"

"I'm fine!" Hiro snapped, surprising everyone. "I-"

He gritted his teeth when he felt a sharp pain run up his right arm.

"Hiro?" Honey Lemon called out. "Your arm!"

"Yeah little man, you should probably get that looked at," Fred spoke up.

"Eh?" Hiro looked at him strangely. Wasabi pointed to the wound in question, and immediately felt like he was going to go into shock.

"Uh-oh, someone GRAB HIM!" Wasabi exclaimed as Hiro felt woozy and looked like he was going to roll off the back of Baymax.

(BH6)

Sitting on a stool in his garage/workspace, Hiro narrowed his eyes and bit down hard on a wooden stick to muffle his grunts as Baymax, who was out of his flight armor, stitched his arm up. His damaged suit has been stripped off, leaving him in his pants; revealing the numerous still healing bruises all over his torso and the seven inch scar between his lungs were and the matching scar on his back close to his spine. His cries became barely audible when Baymax applied disinfectant to the wound. Afterwards Hiro spat the stick out from his mouth and exhaled painfully, reaching for the gauze and wrapping it around his arm.

"You appear to be in distress," said Baymax.

Hiro's eyes dimmed as he looked at his Healthcare Companion, that he was stating the obvious _again_ , "Anything else?"

"Scanning…" Hiro sighed out loud as his Healthcare Companion scanned him. "Scar tissue on chest and back, numerous healed abrasions, bruised ribcage and borderline _oxycodone_ dependency."

"W-what?!" Hiro exclaimed, shocked. "How'd you-?!"

Baymax raised his hand to allow Hiro to see the small traces of his blood that got on his white rubbery fingertips, gleaning that little fact from testing the prodigy's blood while he had been treating his patient. Hiro cringed lightly, and thought Baymax was being _stern_ with him.

"Trace amounts of _semisynthetic_ _opioids_ have been detected within your bloodstream," Baymax stated. "I recommend you stop taking oxycontin and seek approved alternate means of pain relief-"

"I'll be fine, Baymax!" Hiro snapped loudly, quickly lowering his voice when he remembered his Aunt Cass was home. He bowed his head, unsure of himself, "It's prescribed, remember? I'm not gonna end up like…those _methheads_ a few months ago."

He shuddered as those unwanted memories resurfaced.

Baymax was quiet, looking like he was mulling over what Hiro had just said.

" _Methamphetamine_ for recreational use and oxycodone contain different ingredients and separate chemicals but are proven to be equally addictive," Baymax informed, causing Hiro to frown when he realized he wasn't going to drop this anytime soon. "Again I recommend-"

"I'm satisfied with my care, Baymax," Hiro interjected, interrupting him.

(BH6)

Making sure Baymax was in his secondary charging station Hiro had built for him in the garage, Hiro stored his damaged flight suit behind the tool pegboard where he kept all his other experimental gadgets right after changing into his normal attire – jumper, red shirt and shorts; making double sure his aunty Cass couldn't see any of his latest injuries. It was actually rather amusing that this past year ever since _Callaghan_ she was _still_ none of the wiser of Hiro and his friends' crime-fighting proclivities, only ever hearing about this _Big Hero 6_ on the radio or watching them on the news.

"Back so soon, honey? I almost thought you weren't coming home tonight."

And speaking of whom as Hiro had attempted to sneak upstairs to his room past the kitchen there _she_ was, her back turned to him as she went about preparing dinner, Hiro catching her in a good mood.

"Hey, Aunt Cass," Hiro didn't bother forcing himself to sound enthused. "No, uh…things could have gone better."

"Oh?" she stopped what she was doing and turned to look at him, concerned. "It's something you can tell me?"

"We had a few _disagreements_ over the midterms," Hiro fibbed, slightly fearful that she wouldn't believe him. "I thought it'd be better if I just came home."

Cass raised an eyebrow wryly, crossing her arms, "It's not too serious, right? I can't imagine you guys fighting over _anything_."

Hiro shrugged and smiled lightly, "Who would've thought, huh?" He pointed up towards his bedroom, "I'm just gonna…go upstairs now…"

Cass returned the smile and went back to what she was doing, "Alright, dinner will be while yet." As if suddenly remembering something she called up at Hiro as he headed upstairs to his room, "Oh that reminds me, you mind if I borrow Baymax tomorrow night? The beatniks are coming around again and I could the extra hand."

Beat Poetry Night, Hiro had almost forgotten.

"Yeah, Aunt Cass!"

Certain that Hiro was out of side Cass allowed herself to look worried, pained even. Even before the _accident_ months agoback at SFIT that almost _took_ him away from her he had become a different person. At first she expected this, with Tadashi's death something he would have to deal with for the rest of his life – but the late nights, the amount of time spent with his friends slash classmates, not to mention theaforementioned _accident_ and afterward where he spent that whole entire horrible month getting used to the prescribed painkillers that were almost too much for his body to handle, and all those new stories of vigilantes fighting criminals and her constant worry about Hiro getting caught in the middle – there was so much she could take.

The doorbell rang, distracting her from her thoughts…

(BH6)

Hiro groaned as he felt his back beginning to pain him as it has persistently for at least a few months now. Opening the drawer in his desk he pulled out a medicinal bottle with the label _**'OXYCONTIN 10mgs / (oxycodone hydrochloride controlled release tablets).**_ _ **PRESCRIPTION ONLY**_ _ **.**_ Eyes dimmed he popped open the bottle and shook out _one_ tablet. Gulping it down in a single swallow, he had gotten used to taking his prescriptions without water for at least a couple of months now, the taste of refined opiates no longer making him retch.

Closing his drawers Hiro sighed and sank into his seat, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he mentally began to devise their next operation against the Matsuhito Combine and their cybernetic project. Turning his computer monitor on it revealed his E-mail account and the last email he had read before he and everyone else suited up and went to foil the Combine once again…

 _Hey cutie, ^_^_

 _Arakawa-kai's bringing in a "shipment" this late afternoon. Docks at the old industrial sector near the outskirts. Officials have being paid off and security is somewhat tight. Matsuhito will be around to pick it up an hour after the ship docks. If you're inclined you might want to do something about it._

 _Love,  
Kimi XOXO_ _ **XXX**_

And again Hiro blushed, especially when he remembered that last three X's carried an attached image file of _Kimi_ in a _compromising_ position in a state of undress once again relentlessly teasing, not to mention _unsettling_ , Hiro. Quickly deleting the email he turned his chair and was surprised to find GoGo standing in front of the staircase leading up to his room, out of her suit and back in her usual leather jacket, white undershirt and pants, her arms crossed and a really unsympathetic narrow look on her face.

Hiro smiled awkwardly, "H-hey GoGo. What're you doing here?"

"Your Aunt let me in," GoGo mentioned as she walked over and sat down on the bed, Hiro watching her silently and, rather attentively, as she made herself comfortable, crossing one leg over the other as she laid on his bed and let out a sigh as she stared up at the ceiling. "Told her I was here to help prep for tomorrow and she said you looked like you could _really_ use a friend." She smirked, "She even asked me to stay for dinner, imagine that."

"Yeah, _imagine that_ ," Hiro chuckled nervously, blushing lightly. "It's like…she suspects _something_ , huh?"

She then sat up abruptly and glared at him, her hand gripping her knees tightly threateningly and almost making him back himself and his chair up against the computer desk. "The thing I really, _really_ want to know is why you and Baymax ditched us after dropping us off at Fred's place, _**with**_ a busted arm?"

Hiro swallowed, "I…" He rolled his eyes towards his drawer desk, before sighing and closing his eyes. "I…just needed to be _alone_."

" _ **I**_ didn't feel being alone!" GoGo exclaimed and startling Hiro, who for a moment was worried that Aunt Cass may have heard them. As if reading his mind GoGo toned her voice down, but still heatedly, "Trust me, you're not the _only_ one still reeling from some of the most _vile_ crap we just exposed ourselves to. Nearly beats everything else that's been shoved in our faces. There are things you _absolutely_ shouldn't have to handle yourself. You could stand to be a little less _selfish_ now and then."

Now Hiro was scowling, " _Selfish_?"

GoGo softened a bit, "You forgot about _me_."

"I…" Hiro got up from chair. "What do you mean I forgot-"

GoGo reached forward and grasp him by the hand, pulling him towards her so that he was sitting beside here on the bed. He froze when GoGo moved her arms around his chest in a hug and rest her head on shoulder pressing her face into his neck It didn't take long for him to relax and melt into her embrace, however, just like the _first_ time when Hiro was at his lowest point, and GoGo was there.

"…oh," Hiro downcast his eyes. He muttered bitterly, "Right."

" _You're_ supposed to be there for me, remember?" GoGo whispered. " _Like_ I'm always here for you."

"Yeah, I do," Hiro nodded. "I just…forgot is all."

GoGo smiled, happy that she had gotten through to him once again. She pulled back her eyes once again narrowed and still holding Hiro in place, "So…?"

Hiro blinked confused, his face slowly turning red when he realized GoGo was still holding him, rather intimately, "So?"

"No more ditching us so you can home, bleed out and brood like one of those emos in Fred's more _obscure_ comics?"

"Y-yeah, I can do that," Hiro replied. Hiro chuckled uncomfortably and rolled his eyes away, smiling nervously, "You…uh…read those too comics, huh?"

He failed to notice GoGo's rather sultry smile as she gently pushed him down on the bed, Hiro hissing lightly in discomfort, opening his eyes in time to receive a rather slow kiss from the speed junkie as she hovered above him.

"You know Aunt Cass' downstairs, right?"

"We'll be _quiet_ ," GoGo smiled. Narrowing her eyes she added dangerously, "Y _ou'll_ be quiet."

"Hey, I'm not _that_ loud Go-" Hiro was cut off as GoGo kissed him again

Hiro couldn't keep the smile off his face as he felt GoGo press down on him in all the right places, her face hovering above his after breaking the kiss so they can stare into each other eyes, such affection for one another. She was gentle not to cause him any pain, though. She just wanted to help him forget about tonight's events, if only for a while. And she wanted to forget as well.

"Works for me."

They shared another kiss…

(BH6)

(1): "Hey, you!"  
(2): "Who the hell is this douche?!"  
(3): "WHAT?!"  
(4): "Yeah, Ando? What the hell are you doing callin' me?"  
(5): "Calm down everybody. What's wrong?"  
(6): "A monster! They took us and they crammed a monster in with us!

(BH6)

 _ **A/N:**_ _Honestly, I was blown away by how much you guys liked Painkiller (so many favs for a one shot), so consider this follow-up as my way of saying thanks. Originally this was going to be a multi-chapter fic but I lost interest in BH6 for a while and this was just sitting on my hard drive. Who knows, perhaps I might turn this into a multi-chapter fic in the future._

 _Really, I can't see any way to write a Big Hero 6 fanfic and NOT put Hiro, Baymax, GoGo, Wasabi, Honey Lemon and Fred through all sorts of hell as the realities of crime-fighting bites them all in the rear end._

 _And Hiro's Stun Arm is a shout out to Venom Snake's Mechanical Arm Upgrade from_ _ **Metal Gear Solid V: The Phantom Pain.**_ _Best game ever. ^_^_


End file.
